savewoyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nice Guy
Synopsis Wander's politeness and urge to help everyone makes a simple task much more complicated than it should be. Plot Wander and Sylvia are passing through a hot, desert-like planet. They stop at a nearby convenience store to use their orbble pump as they have run out of orbble juice. Sylvia activates the pump, but the orbble juice is very slow to be produced. Sylvia comments "This might take a while". After waiting under the glaring sun for a little longer, Sylvia asks Wander to run into the store and grab her a bottle of Thunder Blazz. Wander agrees to take on this task and promises Sylvia that he will not let her down. As Wander reaches the door to the store, he notices a two humped alien is buying all of the Thunder Blazz. Another alien appears behind Wander, so Wander opens the door for him and the title card "The Nice Guy" appears. The alien tips his hat and walks through the door, followed by his extremely long body that Wander failed to notice. Wander worries that he might not make it in time to get a bottle but then the first alien leaves one bottle on the shelf, prompting Wander to give a relieved sigh, only for the centipede alien to buy the last bottle. The alien tips his hat once more to Wander upon exiting the store. Wander decides that he will have to buy a drink similar to Thunder Blazz. The drink will need to be fizzy, refreshing, and totally blorped. Wander looks through the vast choice of drinks but fails to find one with all of those qualities. Wander decides to ask the cashier for help, he assists an elderly alien from tripping over the loose mat and holds the door open for her. Then Wander explains his problem to the cashier and asks for his advice. The cashier points him in the direction of a self serve drinks machine. Wander mixes all three of the flavors in an attempt to create a drink similar to Thunder Blazz but as he turns around to pay, a large line has formed for the checkout. After waiting in line, Wander tips out a pile of change from his shoes to pay for the drink but turns out that he is a penny short. The cashier reassures him that he can just take one from the charity dish but Wander refuses as somebody else might need those pennies more than him. He then scours the shop floor looking for loose change, but upon finding a few pennies, Wander cannot help but ask if it belongs to anyone, a few aliens claim the loose change and Wander is left to continue his search. Wander finally finds an unclaimed penny but has to wait in a long queue again. Upon reaching the desk, he notices a donation box and cannot bring himself to ignore it, so he donates the penny he found and the rest of his coins to the box. The Cashier takes a break to give Wander time to "work all of this out". A frantic customer rushes in claiming that he needs to purchase items as it is an emergency so Wander takes on the role of cashier. The customer gives Wander the cash and tells him to keep the change. Now with the extra change, Wander now has enough to buy the drink but another long queue has formed so Wander goes to the back of the line again. The line finally vanishes and Wander runs to the counter, only to slip on the loose mat and spill his drink. The cashier asks him to clean up his mess, so Wander mops the floor, but then decides to mop the rest of the floor as well. When he reaches the Thunder Blazz display, he cleans around it and discovers one last bottle of Thunder Blazz behind it. He rushes to the counter with the bottle and is about to pay for the drink when a little girl and her Mother enter the store. They walk over to the empty Thunder Blazz display and the little girl begins to cry upon seeing that there are none left. Wander manages to hold his ground as the Mother and child leave and he pays for his drink. After leaving the store, he notices the little girl sitting nearby sadly, he hands her the bottle of Thunder Blazz. The Mother asks him if he's sure and Wander replies with "Never hurts to help". Wander returns to Sylvia who is still waiting for the orbble pump to finish, and apologises to her for failing to get her a Thunder Blazz. The Mother and little Girl then walk up to Sylvia and the little girl hands Sylvia the bottle of Thunder Blazz. Her Mother explains that "she thought you looked thirsty." and the little girl adds "Never hurts to help." Wander smiles down at her fondly. The mother and girl leave and Wander and Sylvia comment on how nice the little girl was. Sylvia drinks her bottle of Thunder Blazz as the Thunder Blazz jingle plays, then tells Wander that the pump still needs five hours to work. Deciding to make the most of the time, Wander then returns to the store to nail down the loose mat, stumbling slightly on the way. Characters Wander Sylvia Cashier Little Girl Quotes Gallery The Gallery for this episode may be viewed here. Credits Story by Lauren Faust , Ben Joseph , Craig McCracken , Tim McKeon & Johanna Stein. Written by Ben Joseph Storyboard by Justin Nichols Directed by Eddie Trigueros With the voice talents of Jack McBrayer as Wander April Winchell as Sylvia, Mother & Old Lady Keith Ferguson as Cashier Grey Griffin as Little Girl Fred Tatasciore as Sproutling & Cyclops Category:Episodes Category:Season 1